Long Gone and Forbidden
by Dragon Lady's Angel
Summary: Kagome decides she's going to finish her schooling before finding the rest of the jewel shard, but consecuences aren't all that she thought they would be. (PG-13 for certain scenes and language)
1. Chapter One

Long Gone and Forbidden  
  
By: Dragon Lady  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I'll see you guys later!" Kagome called as she dropped into the well once again. It had become habit, jumping in one end of the well and ending up in the other. She had decided, though she didn't know when or why, that she had to further her studies and post-pone the search for the sacred jewel shards. Her grades had fallen behind along with most of the activities she use to do with her friends.  
  
//Wonder if they'd help me for the finals. I have, what? Nearly two semesters worth to catch up on, and really no clue as to what we've been studying this year. Although. I am going to miss them.// Kagome frowned as her feet finally touched the solid packed dirt of the well bottom. //Please take care guys.//  
  
Climbing up the ladder, the dark haired girl let her mind drift over the unforgettable times she'd shared with the white haired dog demon, the monk, the exterminator and her pet, and the small fox demon. She smiled, remembering the many times she'd told Inuyasha to sit, and the white haired demon falling face first into the ground, even though she knew she should feel guilty.  
  
//He's behaved so well. Inuyasha, you've changed so much in the time we've spent together. And Miroku, will you ever change your ways? Probably not. Shippo, grow up strong and stay kind hearted. Sango and Keylala, you two, don't ever change.//  
  
With one last glance into the dark depth of the well, Kagome tossed down the flower she'd picked that was tied to the letter she'd written to them, asking them to remember and forgive her for the time.  
  
//Don't ever forget me guys. I know I won't ever forget you.//  
  
The dark haired girl didn't stay long enough to see the letter touch the dirt at the bottom of the well and disappear. She was already gone, out the door, asking her grandfather to seal and block it. She wouldn't be going back to that era for a while. At least, not until she was sure she could go without having so much pressure about tests, defeating evil demons, and finding jewel shards.  
  
//See you guys in a little while.//  
  
A small fox demon peered down into the well. He hated it when Kagome left. It always felt like she'd leave for good, or just disappear and never come back. Shippo glanced back at the others, who were already walking towards the village. He looked down it again, startled to see a flower and piece of paper at the bottom.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Come quick!" He leapt down and snatched up the parchment and blossom, quickly leaping back to the top and out of the well. "I bet you anything it's from Kagome. She's probably in danger already and wants us to come rescue her."  
  
"Let me see that!" A white haired half demon with white dog-ears growled, tearing the paper from the fox demon's grasp. His amber eyes flicked over the note. For a moment he looked hurt and shocked, but the look was promptly replaced with that of anger. "Why that little bitch! She's leaving us for a while so she can go to school!"  
  
"What?" Miroku and Sango asked shocked. The monk took the paper handed to him by Inuyasha. Sango read it over his shoulder while the dark haired man read it out loud for everyone to hear.  
  
"To my friends; Sango, Miroku, Keylala, Shippo, and Inuyasha,  
  
I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I'm thinking more about my future. Yes, it does sound selfish, but in my time, everyone needs a solid place to stand in the world. And if I don't catch up in school, I won't be able to do that. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Miroku, don't chase after too many women. Wouldn't want anything 'bad' happening to you. Sango and Keylala, I hope only the best for you, that you find and restore Kohaku to his former self. Shippo, be strong and stay kind. And Inuyasha. let me tell you, in case I never get to again, that I. want you to be happy, and live your life to the fullest. as a half demon. Well, I really don't have anything more to say. I hope I'll see you all soon.  
  
Love, Kagome"  
  
Sango sank to her knees, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Shippo, holding Keylala tight, had started crying, despite Kagome telling him to be strong. Miroku just let the piece of parchment float slowly to the ground, eyes closed and head bowed. Inuyasha, already long gone to the place where he first met Kagome, stared at the tree he'd been bound to for fifty years, wishing with all his heart he could bind himself to it again and wait for Kagome's return.  
  
One and a half years later. The dark haired girl glanced towards the temple where the well and tree were, where her adventures from a long time ago had started. She felt drawn to it again, felt her feet move towards the tiny hut that surrounded the well.  
  
"Grandpa? I'm going back." She murmured firmly in spite of the fear that twisted her stomach. How long had it really been since she'd seen Inuyasha and the others? A year, more? It had been longer than she really had wanted to stay away.  
  
Her grandfather looked at her in surprise. "But Kagome, it could be very dangerous. You don't even know if your friends are still alive."  
  
"That's why I have to go! I need to know.!" The dark haired girl sprinted towards the well, her feet pounding to the same rhythm of her heart as she picked up speed.  
  
//I'm sorry, so sorry.//  
  
The door burst open and before her, just down the wooden steps, was the one way she could go back to the place where she'd spent some of her best times. She ran down the steps and pulled up on the boards that had been used to seal the well once again. Having been poorly hammered, the nails came free rather easy and the boards were thrown aside. Kagome jumped, plummeting to what seemed to be a very solid and very unbreakable ground. Instead, she fell through, slowly drifting through time back the Feudal Japan.  
  
Brown eyes looked at the surroundings that seemed so unreal. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. The forest around the well was. dead? Or was it just dying? The girl couldn't quite tell, but she knew it wasn't the same as it had been the last time she'd seen it.  
  
She started to walk away from the well, following the familiar, yet strange path towards Inuyasha's tree and the village.  
  
//What happened?// Kagome thought as she walked. It wasn't long before the dark, foreboding forest gave way to a small clearing with a large tree at its center. She stepped cautiously towards the tree, thinking she saw something just on the other side. //Please be you, Inuyasha. Not some other demon.//  
  
Kagome gasped, eyes wide in horror. She stumbled around the tree more to get a full view of what she was seeing. It was Inuyasha! He was pinned to the tree by an arrow in the exact same place he had been when Kagome had first found him. Only. he wasn't the only one pinned to the tree by an arrow. Just on top of the half demon was a girl, looking about the same age as Kagome. Her hair was a midnight color, black with a bluish tint to it. It fell in layers, the shortest about to her chin and the longest about to the top of her shoulder blades. She wore a dark green shirt with flowing sleeves, a black, skintight body suit, and a light blue loincloth.  
  
Both Inuyasha and the woman were pinned, the arrow going straight through the both into the tree. Vines had begun to wrap themselves around the two, locking Inuyasha's arms around the girl in a protective hold. The dark haired girl's head rested against the white haired boy's shoulder, her lips nearly touching the skin on his neck.  
  
Kagome wondered closer, slowly reaching out a hand for the red clothes of the half demon. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something inscribed on the tree in white paint. She turned her head ever so slightly, looking at the words to commemorate the spot.  
  
'Inuyasha and Nathifa. May they be together forever.'  
  
"Wha.? Nathifa? Is that who you are?" Kagome asked the midnight haired girl. The wind stirred a little as if responding. The leaves rustled in protest against it, and hair danced about faces. "Hm? What's this?"  
  
Kagome stooped, picking up a ring with a blood ruby resting in the silver vines that wrapped themselves around the ring. More writing caught her eye. And she read it out loud, softly to herself.  
  
"The dying words of Inuyasha: 'No one shall take the last jewel shard so long as I'm alive and she's in my arms.'" Kagome looked around the tree finding the history, or so she thought was the history of what had happened.  
  
//All these people died to write on this tree?! Keada?! Shippo?! What happened to Miroku?! Sango?! Keylala?! It has to have more written somewhere!//  
  
She searched the entire tree only to find what had happened not too long ago. There, carved at Inuyasha's feet, was the inscription that told of the last battle with Naraku. She read it, looking the words over and realizing it was Miroku's handwriting.  
  
'Our last and final battle with Naraku ended in failure, all because Kagome hadn't returned yet. Sango, Keylala, and myself had been trapped against the tree of Inuyasha. Only Inuyasha, Shippo, Shade, Shaddow, and Nathifa were left. Kikyou somehow managed to break Nathifa's barriers that protected us from both Naraku and the priestess. Those who were then pinned to the tree of Inuyasha had no choice but to watch helplessly as he devoured Shippo and Shade. At the same time, Kikyou had fired an arrow to bind Inuyasha to the tree once again, but. Nathifa got in the way. She was trying to save our last hope to regain the rest of the jewel, Inuyasha. But as you can see, for the two above you are Inuyasha and Nathifa, which she only managed to give Inuyasha company for the rest of eternity. Those that were still alive were cursed to live at their age at that point in time, or Naraku destroyed them. Shaddow. well, no one knows what happened to her. It was almost as if she had disappeared during the battle. This tree will be marked as the Tree of Inuyasha and The Battle for the Shikon Jewel.'  
  
Kagome read the inscription again, not believing what had been put down. Brown eyes drifted back up to the two dormant figures pinned to the trunk of the large tree. The wind blew again, slowly lifting white, midnight, and black hair to pull with it along its course. The girl shivered. The wind now had a chilled, hair-raising feeling that made her shake uncontrollably.  
  
She stood from her kneel and look around nervously. It felt like there was someone watching her. Cautiously, Kagome reached to touch the arrow. Maybe if she pulled it out.  
  
She gave it a small tug, saw Inuyasha's arms tighten around the other girl's body, and the dark haired girl let go, realizing she had lost what she'd wanted the day she made her decision one and a half years ago. Slowly, Kagome turned back towards the well and ran. 


	2. Chapter Two

Long Gone and Forbidden  
  
By: Dragon Lady  
  
Chapter Two  
  
She sobbed as she climbed out of the well and dropped to the floor, bawling. //How could I.? I let them die. I could've stopped it, that last battle. Inuyasha. please, forgive me.//  
  
Kagome stood up and wiped away her tears. She couldn't let anyone know what she'd done, not yet. There was still a chance she could fix it all, maybe. She was the priestess's reincarnation, after all.  
  
She stumbled to her feet and out of the hut surrounding the well. She kept walking, not looking at her surroundings. Her feet were leading her home. They knew the way, so she didn't have to look.  
  
Kagome looked up for some unknown reason, and saw the tree, Inuyasha's tree, that marked the halfway point to her home. She sniffed and continued towards it, stumbling into the clearing and sinking to her knees. Only then did she realize this forest did not look as bright and chipper as the one she remembered.  
  
She looked around at the surrounding trees. They were all so dark, nearly black, and she couldn't see past the first row. Vines clung to the branches, seeming to choke the life out of the brittle looking brushwood and trunks.  
  
Her eyes drifted to the tree to see how much it had changed. Despite the dead and darkness around it, the tree was living, vines curling around the trunk in a gentle embrace. The leaves were a bright green, almost like it was the end of spring. The grass around its base and roots was healthy. A small spring bubbled up from between a couple of the roots, and irises, tulips, and roses bloomed in a splendor. only. the flowers were. black, a rich, brilliant midnight black with the occasional white amongst the blossoms.  
  
Kagome stood, utterly and profoundly baffled. There had never been a spring, or flowers, or vines near, on the tree from her time. And the grass and rest of the forest had always looked so alive, not dead and smothered.  
  
She started forward, looking around her with fear and bewilderment cluttered on her face. How could the woods be so different? And when had it changed? Certainly not while she had been in the Warring era. It couldn't have. could it? She looked up. The sky, although blue, was darker than it should've been.  
  
Kagome frowned as she made her way leisurely around the tree. She was busy studying everything around it that she didn't notice any of the inscriptions or carvings on its trunk. She also noticed that there wasn't any wind.  
  
The girl looked up at the tree, making her fears come to life. She swallowed and stumbled towards it. There pinned to the trunk were Inuyasha and the girl, Nathifa, just the way Kagome had left them a little while ago.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked. The half demon didn't so much as flinch. She reached forward, fingers brushing against the red fabric of his clothes. "Inu-"  
  
A scream, beyond anything human, erupted from behind her. Kagome whirled, barely seeing what attacked her before falling back between the roots of the tree. She shrieked and curled up, pressing herself in between the roots as much as she could.  
  
The creature was some kind of mutated demon, or so she thought. Its body was a walking complex of various creatures. What she thought was the part of one individual was melted into that of another, and it seemed beyond real. The parts fused with one another, but shifted as if never sure where it belonged. The beast's face was nearly the same way. A twisted multifaceted /thing/ that made Kagome's stomach churn. And despite the creature's looks, it was surprisingly fast and stealthy.  
  
It lunged for the trapped girl, letting out another ear shattering scream. The dark haired girl slapped her hands over her ears and twisted into the smallest position she could.  
  
//Don'teatmedon'teatmedon'teatme! Please! Don't eat me!!//  
  
Her blade cut cleanly through the demon. The twisted, vile creature made a small shriek, which she promptly stopped, ripping its vocal cords out with her black nails. Dark red eyes searched the surrounding area swiftly, picking out every detail of the familiar surroundings.  
  
Finally, they came to rest on the girl cowering between the roots of the Tree of Inuyasha. The woman shook her head, placing her hands on her hips and blowing a strand of blood colored hair from her eyes. Her eyes flicked over the girl.  
  
"You. Come." The woman said before turning and walking towards a hut barely visible between the dense undergrowth. She didn't even wait to she if the girl would follow. The red haired woman detached the thin wickedly curved blade from her forearm. She looked it over briefly and shrugged.  
  
//Blood's blood.// She thought. Her sensitive ears picked up the clumsy steps of the girl behind her. The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, licking the blade with less enthusiasm than normal.  
  
"You should be quieter." The red head found herself saying between licks. Her dark red eyes glanced at the tiny shanty that was and had been her home for the past years. It was made of the dark wood from the forest, and it was built just so, barely visible between the trunks of the dark trees. Vines had grown up and around the hut, holding it together while smothering it at the same time.  
  
The woman pushed the door open, leaving it ajar for the girl behind her to come in. She looked over the weapons piled in the corner and threw her blade onto the heap. She then proceeded to lick her fingers clean of any gore that had managed to get on them.  
  
"Sit." The woman looked at the sticks in the center of the small hut. They immediately burst into flame, warming everyone and thing within the structure. Both sat down, one more than cautious, the other very confident. The older woman stared at the girl, waiting for something.  
  
"Um. T-thanks." The girl stumbled of her words, her brown eyes darting around, never once looking at the dark red ones across the fire. "M-m-my n- name is K-Kagome."  
  
For a breathless moment, the woman just sat and stared unblinkingly at the girl named Kagome. "Nice to meet you finally, K-Kagome. My name is Shaddow." The woman, Shaddow, said coolly. "You don't have to worry. I don't fancy human blood." The comment was followed by a slight smirk, revealing a snow white, sharply pointed canine tooth. Kagome shivered at the sight of it.  
  
//So this is the reincarnation.// Shaddow, glancing to her right, out the window towards the sky briefly, sighed and stood. She began arranging things so all of the scant items were piled on the weapons. A blanket was then placed over the heap, and Shaddow collapsed onto the mound.  
  
"They'll be here any moment." The red head muttered softly. Her finely tuned hearing could already hear them approaching.  
  
"'They'?" Kagome asked a bit nervously, fingers clenching on the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Yes, 'they'. And they might have a few things to take up with you."  
  
"M-me?" The dark haired girl squeaked. Shaddow nodded. "W-who is it-t?"  
  
The demoness smiled a bit cruelly. "I believe you know them already." Her soft words hung in the air, and though the girl could not hear the approaching steps, the woman was already grinning from ear to ear at what she expected to happen.  
  
A sharp, curt knock sounded behind Kagome. The door swung open as the girl screamed, covering her head with her hands. A senseless babble escaped her mouth, and Shaddow could not contain her laughter.  
  
A dark haired man wearing a monk's garb looked in shock at the loud noise and girl. Peering over his shoulder was a young woman in an exterminator's suit. Both stared at the girl cowering on the floor, gaping slightly.  
  
"Kagome?!" The two asked at nearly the same time. Shaddow sat up from her hunched position and continued to chuckle. Kagome looked up at the two standing in the doorway. Her scared look changed into that of recognition and delight.  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet, turning and throwing her arms around the two. "You guys are alright!" She cried happily. "I was so worried Naraku had killed you!"  
  
Sango and Miroku glanced at each other. "Kago-"  
  
"Where's Shippo?" She tried to look past them. The exterminator sighed and moved past the monk and girl. She went and sat down near Shaddow, staring into the fire with a solemn look. Miroku looked off to the side before moving to the opposite side the demon woman.  
  
Kagome looked out the doorway, a small cat-like demon bounding past her feet to Sango. Slowly, Shaddow stood and moved past the young woman, closing the door and guiding the girl to sit again. She then went back to her pile, where she sat and stared into the flames.  
  
Choking moments passed, as the air seemed to be sucked out of the dark haired girl's lungs. The three never once looked up from the flames, their eyes were too fixated on what they were looking at. Shaddow hung her head and was the first to break eye contact.  
  
Gradually, Miroku looked up at her, but his eyes were looking through her. Kagome was afraid looking into those eyes, the deep, wise expanses that stared at something from the long past.  
  
"Kagome. Did you read the tree, beneath Inuyasha's feet?" The girl nodded slightly, too scared of what he was going to tell her. "Well, then. I guess we should fill you in on the details." 


	3. Chapter Three

Long Gone and Forbidden  
  
By: Dragon Lady  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"A few days after we received your letter. we met up with Shaddow, Shade, and Nathifa, the girl pinned with Inuyasha. She wasn't much of a problem at first, but she seemed to always be hiding something about herself that made us all wonder."  
  
/"What do you want?" The red head asked with a snarl. The two demons stood in front of the dark haired girl with steel gray eyes.  
  
"Nothing. We were just-" The monk started.  
  
"Don't make excuses, Miroku. That one looks like she's about ready to eat us." Inuyasha snapped, interrupting the dark haired man. With a quick flip of his thumb, the half demon withdrew his bloodstained sword from its sheath. "Besides, the Tetsusiaga should make plenty of excuses for them."  
  
The woman grinned, baring already bloody fangs while the man standing a little off to the side, crossed his arms with a frown. The man looked a bit scrawny, and he carried no weapons, only a reed pipe.  
  
"We're escorting our friend to someone who can help her. better." The man stated, throwing in the last word after receiving a glare from the woman. "We are of no threat."  
  
"Can I ask to where you are escorting the young woman?" Miroku asked, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Not only did he receive a three glares and another bruise, but a look of confusion and curiosity. The monk rubbed his head where the half demon had thumped him.  
  
"No, Miroku! She's won't have your kid!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Stop trying to get someone already! You'll meet 'em when you meet 'em!" The white haired boy had his fist raised as though to hit Miroku again, but Sango beat him to it.  
  
"So stop trying to get between every woman's legs! Otherwise." The exterminator slipped her fingers into place on her large boomerang.  
  
"Shaddow. Shade." The midnight haired girl said softly. "They won't hurt us."  
  
The demoness looked back at the girl and muttered something only Inuyasha and she could here. The dog demon's ear flicked and he replaced his weapon back into its sheath.  
  
"Alright, Nathifa. Whatever you say. Just don't come crying to me if-"  
  
"Shaddow. I thought we weren't going to talk about that." The girl called Nathifa murmured with a pout. Shaddow rolled her eyes, making a disgusted sound. After a moment, the girl added. "Can't we travel with them? Until we get to that place."  
  
"I don't know." Shaddow said tartly. "Ask them."  
  
Nathifa looked at Inuyasha, letting the half demon see things. He saw the pain of her past and the sorrows of her possible, and most likely to be, future. He swallowed seeing many of the same things from his past. All the hurt and anger bottled up and suppressed in some dark recess of her being just so she wouldn't hurt anyone she didn't have to.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched. Someone had just asked him something, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. There was something about her. Half of her seemed familiar, while the other was foreign. The half demon tilted his head slightly, squinting as if trying to see into her more.  
  
A hand passed in front of her visage, and Nathifa's eyes had gone to the ground. Inuyasha blinked and looked towards the fox demon now perched on his shoulder. He glared, causing the demon boy to yip and jump to Keylala.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha? The rest of us have agreed. What about you?" Sango queried. Inuyasha nodded and murmured his agreement. He could learn more about this girl and keep Miroku from making any sort of unwanted moves towards her. The female demon seemed perfectly capable of handling herself, but the girl. helpless, yet brimming with power.  
  
//Why does she seem so. familiar?// The half demon asked himself as he followed the group, staying between Miroku and Nathifa.\  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku as he paused and sucked in a deep breath. Sango sighed, absently stroking the sleeping Keylala. And the demoness vaguely poked to the fire.  
  
"Miroku?" The dark haired girl murmured. The monk looked up seemingly startled.  
  
"Oh. Right. Shaddow didn't like any of us at all for the first few months. Shade, well, he did as he pleased. Coming and going, but never staying for too long, not long enough to get to know him well. Nathifa." He smiled at some memory before continuing. "She warmed up to all us, even me, very quickly. She told us a lot about herself, never once expecting us to do the same."  
  
"She was just glad to have the company," Shaddow interjected still pushing the timbers around.  
  
"But she always talked to Inuyasha the most." Sango threw in her own comment about the girl, but never once took her eyes of the flames that licked the air. "It was like she knew what he was before he ever told her. Like she knew she could. I don't know. Get along with him because he was a half demon, you know?"  
  
"Wait. She's half demon?" The three nodded at the same time. "But she looks human. She can't be, not when she has nothing to prove-"  
  
"Her demon abilities. The very things I've been trying to stir to life within her. She rarely ever used them, and only to a small degree when she did."  
  
"Then what's her other half?" Kagome asked, remembering the girl who looked like every other normal human. The three didn't answer. Instead, Miroku continued.  
  
/She jumped from one branch to another, trying her hardest to keep up with the others and her balance. She had removed her shoes, holding them in one hand as she stepped over to the next branch.  
  
Shaddow rolled her eyes at the girl, muttering things like 'damn idiot' and 'she's gonna fall and bust something' every now and then.  
  
"What's the m. matter, Shad-ddow?" Nathifa asked as she continued to try to keep her balance and talk. Her body tipped precariously to one side, making the girl lean and flail her arms slightly. "Afr-raid! I'm going to f- fall?!" The midnight haired girl stopped dropping to grip the branch with her hands and steady herself again.  
  
"Would you get down? I'm not carrying you anywhere if you fall and break something. And especially not if you beg and whine. Demons don't beg, and they never, ever whine. They're-"  
  
"Ruthless. Yea, yea. I know. You only told me one thousand four hundred twenty six times in the past year. Anyway, I'm not all demon, only half." Nathifa was back up leaping and stepping from one branch to another, a little faster than before. Shippo and Keylala were already ahead with Sango, checking for anything unusual.  
  
Inuyasha, having stayed back to watch Miroku, glanced up at the girl a bit surprised she was half demon. She looked so human and she didn't smell anything like a demon, not like Shaddow or Shade. He turned his gaze in front of him, keeping a watch on her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
//Shaddow's right, though. Demons were suppose to be ruthless. Even half demons have a streak in them at times. Haven't seen her be anything but. nicer than a human. Maybe it's the cause of her past.// He wondered, not listening to what Shaddow was telling the girl.  
  
"Get down! You don't even know if there are other, greedy demons up in the trees. You'd be saving me from a heart attack and a possible, pre-mature death."  
  
"But Inuya-" Nathifa stopped her sentence when her foot slipped and she tried to regain her balance. Shaddow started towards her, but Inuyasha was already there. He grabbed her around the waist and leapt down, dropping her without realizing he'd done so. It had become a habit with the monk and Kagome.  
  
Shaddow's dark red eyes glanced at him, then at the girl, who was pulling her shoes back on her feet. The demon woman frowned and hit the girl in the back of the head in a motherly fashion.  
  
Miroku tried to move towards Nathifa to offer his comfort, but the white haired dog demon stepped up next to her, hands stuffed into the opposite sleeves of his shirt. The monk frowned and dropped behind him and to the other side of the girl.  
  
"Are you alright, Nathifa?" He asked solemnly. She turned her gray gaze on him and smiled, but the smile disappeared and she jumped towards Inuyasha.  
  
The half demon put an arm around the girl, glaring at the monk. Miroku held up his hands innocently with a harmless smile plastered to his face. Inuyasha frowned even more. He gently pushed Nathifa to the opposite side, making sure to keep himself between the two.  
  
The midnight haired girl leaned forward to glare around the dog demon at the monk. Miroku caught the glare and swallowed, looking at the trees.  
  
"Hmph." Inuyasha yawned and sent another glare towards the monk. //Wonder what he did. Eh. Probably nothing. She seemed to move before he could.// He glanced at the girl next to him and then up at the sky.  
  
"It's getting dark. Maybe we should set up camp and rest." The half demon suggested.  
  
"Who's going to catch up with Sango and the other two to tell them?" Shaddow asked, dropping back slightly.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll go with him." Nathifa piped in. She glanced at the monk and then at Inuyasha. She smiled sweetly. The white haired boy found himself blushing a little as he turned his face away.  
  
"Probably should. No telling what the monk would try." Shaddow chuckled, and looked at Miroku.  
  
"He wouldn't be alive tomorrow if he tried anything." She stated. The dark haired man winced. "Well, if two of us are going, we might as well all go. Nat?"  
  
"But I-" The girl started, but she stopped and obediently hopped onto the demoness's back. Miroku followed suit, hopping on Inuyasha's back before the two demons sprinted to catch up with the three ahead.  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, wringing her hands. "He didn't /love/ her, did he?" The dark haired girl bit her lip.  
  
Miroku sighed. "None of us know. We can only speculate."  
  
"For all we know, he was just replacing you. She most likely only had a crush on him. we think." Sango finally looked up from the fire and straight into Kagome's eyes. "But a couple of weeks before the. last battle. with Naraku, Inuyasha went off more and more by himself, and so did Nathifa."  
  
"I remember. They would always disappear for a couple hours, but most of the time they went opposite directions. Or they left and came back at different times." The demoness piped. She shifted on her pile of weapons and junk before settling in more comfortably. "Besides, we can't exactly ask them now, can we? They're bound to that tree along with the last jewel shard."  
  
"But I didn't see or sense a." Kagome trailed off remembering some faint inkling of the familiar feeling hanging around the tree.  
  
"Kagome, listen. This may frighten you, and we don't want you to be caught off guard. Inuyasha may attack you when you release him."  
  
"What?!" The dark haired girl practically yelled. "You mean to tell me he's that protective of her?!"  
  
"Keep it down. You'll only succeed in drawing demons to us." Shaddow hissed.  
  
"Like the one that tried to eat me earlier?" She squeaked. The demon nodded. Kagome looked around as though she could see through the walls. After several silent minutes, whispered, "I don't think I'm going to let Inuyasha off the tree this time."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shaddow stared at her before looking to one another. "Then, I guess you won't put things back to the way they're suppose to be." The monk stated sounding a little sad.  
  
"We were screwed from the moment she left." Sango muttered.  
  
"Can I ask what happened with you two? Why you guys seem different. Like you've seen-"  
  
"A lot of pain and suffering? Too many deaths to count? Yes, we have. Miroku's lost four kids, and I've lost many friends." Sango murmured.  
  
"Shaddow is really the only one that has a reason to protect and try to change this world back." Miroku's fingers fell on the beads around his opposite hand as he spoke. Kagome knew what he was thinking, and her expression turned to distraught.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."  
  
"Kagome. the best way to make it up is to help us get the jewel back. Besides, it would be a lot easier to explain everything that's happened since when we're all together again."  
  
"The only way to get the entire jewel means you would have to release Inuyasha and Nathifa. Since it resides in Nathifa." Kagome nodded firmly and stood.  
  
"Better do it now then." She said, swallowing her fear. Sango and Miroku smiled also standing. Shaddow slowly got to her feet, pulling out blades of various shapes and sizes from beneath the blanket. The monk leaned on his staff as the exterminator roused the sleeping demon cat.  
  
"I have a feel I won't be coming back." The demoness said softly. Pulling out a belt and buckling it on, she noticed something and slowly pulled it off. With a sad smile she dropped it onto the pile and started out the door, followed closely by Miroku, Sango, and Keylala. Kagome looked at the beaten reed pipe that had rolled to the floor, near the dwindling embers of the now dying fire.  
  
"Kagome." The girl heard her name and hurried to catch up.  
  
Author Note:  
  
Yesh, yesh. Longish chapter, but hey! Would you want to wait for the next one to find out? No, didn't think so.  
  
If you pay attention to the beginning, with the memories and junk, you'll know about the reed pipe. So don't bother me!  
  
Hopefully, I can finish this thing like I'm trying to do with the rest. *coughyeahcoughrightcough* Ahem. Excuse me. Had something stuck in my throat. 


	4. Chapter Four

Long Gone and Forbidden  
  
By: Dragon Lady  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"The necklace should still work. Use it if you have to." Miroku murmured comfortingly in her ear. Kagome took a deep breath and started towards the tree. With every step, her heart beat faster, and her legs became less and less steady. She twisted her fingers in her own grip, moving them every which way, afraid.  
  
Afraid? Kagome? Not when the beads were still around his neck. At least she shouldn't be as afraid as she was. The dark haired girl was scared of what could be, that se might have lost everything when she left a year and a half ago.  
  
Kagome swallowed hard, climbing onto one of the roots of the large tree. Unsure, she reached to touch the bright red clothes of her dog-demon. Her lips twitched slightly, and she reached for the arrow. Her fingers closed around the shaft. The dark haired girl was startled when a hand grabbed her wrist, holding it in a strangling grip.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome sputtered, trying her hardest to wretch her hand free from his. Slowly, his amber eyes opened and his other arm kept a firm hold on the one against him. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scents of the changed forest and the people their. He recognized them all. Shaddow, Miroku, Sango, and Keylala were all there with the one who freed him long ago.  
  
"Kagome." The half demon growled, grip tightening. "Don't you dare touch her." He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, not after the promise he'd made.  
  
"Inuyasha! Let Kagome go! She's only here to free you!" Miroku said loudly. His voice carried through the forest, echoing far before dying.  
  
The grip around Kagome's wrist loosened and fell away. The girl fell back, landing hard on her rear end. "Ow!" She exclaimed and rubbed her backside.  
  
"Hurry it up, girl. They're coming." Shaddow hissed. The demoness licked her lips in anticipation. The other demons were gathering, apparently sensing the revival of Inuyasha and the jewel bearer.  
  
Kagome nodded and got back up, climbing onto the root once again. Inuyasha watch the reincarnation with a hateful glare. The girl shivered as she grabbed the arrow again and pulled. The thing shattered.  
  
The white haired boy pushed Kagome away before ripping the vines away. When the girl started to fall away, he grabbed her and cradled her gently in his arms. Inuyasha didn't give the girl on the ground another look, instead kept his full attention on the forest around them.  
  
Miroku and the others ran up only to brandish their weapons. Miroku, hand on the beads around his opposite wrist, stood in front of Kagome. Sango and a full sized Keylala were just off to the sides. Shaddow hadn't moved from her spot near the edge of the clearing.  
  
The girl in Inuyasha's arms moaned weakly, flinching slightly. The half demon held her with one arm and drew his massive sword with the other. He murmured something softly to her before running forward.  
  
"We cut through 'em!" He called back and charging forward. Shaddow jumped at his words, lunging into the brush. The dying scream of some unseen enemy made Kagome start. She was quickly dragged to her feet and thrown atop Keylala. The demon cat ran forward, following Inuyasha. Sango stayed to the back with Miroku, the two working together to cover the escape.  
  
Kagome saw everything that was happening behind her, but she never saw what hit her.  
  
//Kagome's alive? Did she come back and release us, or did she see the consequences of her poor choice? Well, whatever it was, I'm sure as hell gonna hurt her for what she did to me.//  
  
He sliced through another demon, not even watching it drop before moving to the next one. "Damn!" He muttered. "Shaddow! Cover me! I gotta get a better hold on Nat!" He leapt up high into the branches of the nearest tree. Keeping a careful eye on the area around him and letting his ears help, Inuyasha shifted the unconscious girl onto his back. He then tied his sash around her waist and pulled her arms around his neck.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shaddow cried before taking another blow and being slammed against the closest tree. "Get down here! I can't keep their attention for much longer!"  
  
The half demon nodded and dropped back down, gracefully landing on his feet, and withdrawing the Tetsusaiga once more. He checked behind him. With Nathifa on his back, there was an even greater chance of her being taken or hurt.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled the sword up to block. He glanced behind him again, barely seeing what was coming at him before slicing straight through it.  
  
Shaddow was nearly covered from head to toe in blood. But the layers just kept adding as her hand dove deep into the chest of one of the demons. A few seconds later, she pulled her hand out, holding a blood, still beating heart in her palm. She grinned wildly. Anyone could tell she was enjoying it.  
  
//Heh. Figures she wouldn't change much.//  
  
Kagome clung to Keylala with all her strength, not wanting to be thrown or pulled off. She heard Inuyasha yell something to Sango and Miroku, but could make it out over the screams and cries of both human and demon.  
  
A few seconds after the half demon's command, the girl felt someone jump on behind her. Almost without thinking, she threw her arm back to try and know them off, afraid of what it could be. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pushed it away. She quickly reached out to grab Miroku's arm and pull him onto the already running demon cat.  
  
Kagome looked up in front of them only seeing Inuyasha, Shaddow, trees, and countless demons. She screeched, wishing she had her bow and arrows right now.  
  
"Shaddow! Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, leaning as if to hand them his staff. The two looked up and lunged for it at the same time.  
  
"Kagome! Grab onto Miroku!" Sango ordered. The exterminator had already turned enough to hold the monk with one leg and an arm. Kagome whimpered in fear of something going wrong, but didn't move.  
  
Miroku cried out when the weight of people on his staff pulled at his arm. Every one of them heard it pop sickeningly. Sango reached out a hand for either Shaddow or Inuyasha to take. Kagome stared back at the demons that they'd just gone through and that were still following after them.  
  
"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled and grabbed the girl's leg, wanting so much to leave her for the demons. Only then did she move to grab his wrist. Her lean started to turn into a fall. They both screamed; Kagome's drowning out Inuyasha's by a long shot.  
  
Neither was aware that they weren't falling until they were both seated on Keylala's back. Kagome looked down to make sure her body was on the demon and not on the ground. She sighed, relieved that she wasn't dead, but was confused as to what had happened.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't take long to figure it all out. Sango had grabbed Kagome at the last minute and pulled her up, but the half demon had been falling for a brief moment. He was confused until a pair of arms tightened around his chest. He looked back over his shoulder, feeling her warm breath slide down his neck and side of his face. He caught her weak smile out of the corner of his eye. He pulled at his sash to loosen it and gently dragged the midnight haired girl around to cradle in his arms.  
  
Miroku, after making sure Shaddow was on, tried moving his arm. He winced at the pain even though it hadn't moved at all. Shaddow rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shoulder and arm. She then proceeded to pop his arm back into socket. The monk screamed, clutching at Sango's clothes.  
  
The exterminator glanced back and shook her head. Kagome also looked back. Her attention never rested on Miroku, but more or less, fell on Inuyasha holding the girl in his arms. She noticed that he seemed to only be holding her that way because it allowed the others to have a little more room.  
  
The white haired boy caught her gaze and returned a scowl, which made her turn to face the front again. He chuckled a bit evilly before turning his head slightly.  
  
"Where are we headed?"  
  
"To the Rebel city." Sango replied. "Where anyone who works or has anything to do with Naraku is forbidden."  
  
"Demons allowed?" Inuyasha asked, holding Nathifa a bit tighter.  
  
"Yes. As long as they want to help our cause without anything but this world free in return." Miroku answered for the exterminator, rolling his arm slightly. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. No one bears any hard feelings towards anyone there."  
  
"Great. Just the lovey-dovey environment I need." The half demon muttered under his breath. He heard and felt Nathifa laugh once, and glanced down. She was still smiling at him although her steel gray eyes seem to grow heavier with every blink. He grinned slightly at her just before she fell to sleep again, burying her face into his chest. Any trace of the slight smile was gone by that time though, Inuyasha's mind working ahead.  
  
Author Note:  
  
YES, JULIE!! I left you hanging on purpose! That's what happens when you have -chapters-!! Hehe. ^^  
  
Yes, I am a disturbed child. And very proud of it. *grin* 


	5. Chapter Five

Long Gone and Forbidden  
  
By: Dragon Lady  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The place was not what was expected. The Rebel city, Mikoto, was well guarded both naturally and mechanically. It was situated between two large tree crowded hills, and along the sides of a deep ravine. It was a masterpiece that Sango, Miroku, and Shaddow seemed to be especially proud of: a city built along the sides of a canyon. Balconies, walkways, and scaffolds were fixed to the walls or strung from support beams. Wide semicircular platforms protruded from the rock, which seemed to serve as gathering places for the inhabitants. Other, longer platforms were arranged in irregular rows with small huts and other similar constructions built on them, clinging to the canyon sides. Rope bridges spanned the chasm at its narrow points. At the bottom, glimmering dully in the seemingly paled sun, was a fast flowing river.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned that a city could thrive so well in such as place. His gold eyes caught people trading with demons and sitting amongst them, talking and carrying on as if it were all very common.  
  
"We'll get you four settled in before we explain the past happenings from the many long years." Miroku commented as Keylala landed and waited patiently as her passengers quickly clambered off before shrinking back to her more convenient size.  
  
"And take care of any wounds." Sango added with a frown to the monk. He just smiled a bit cocky and tried to roll his arm in its socket again. He winced and leaned on his staff, figuring he'd best just leave it alone for now. The other priests and healers would take a good look at it. They all knew it wasn't going to be the same for a while.  
  
"Colin!" The exterminator called, and almost immediately, a young fox demon, kitsune, bounded up, jumping onto her shoulder. He was no taller than her knee and could have been mistaken as a toddler if not for the enthusiastic entrance. His hair and fur were two different shades of auburn and his eyes a bright blue.  
  
"Yer back!" He cried, small fangs showing. Kagome's heart twisted, remembering what the inscription on the tree said.  
  
/.as he devoured Shippo and Shade./ She bit her lip. It was all her fault. If she hadn't left, the kitsune would still be alive, and Inuyasha would still. did he ever really, though? Or had she mistaken his change and protectiveness for something else? She'd never know now.  
  
Sango cuddled the fox demon briefly before speaking. "Yes, /we're/ back. I'd like you to show our friends here to their huts, you know. The ones we set up for them before we left."  
  
"Yep!" He chirped cheerily and leapt from the young woman to the young man leaning on his staff. "And did Miroku use his Wind Tunnel again?"  
  
Miroku chuckled softly, scratching the kitsune on the head. "Yes, although only once." Colin frowned and pouted, lower lip stuck out and trembling. Miroku frowned as well, "I know, I know. You wanted to see, but you knew it would happen, and you didn't come. So, in reality, it's your fault."  
  
"I know." The kitsune pouted some more. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Colin. Can you take them to their huts?" She asked as she picked up the young one. He nodded, immediately happy once again.  
  
"This way!" He cried and bounded off towards the nearest bridge.  
  
"You know we made more than one room." Colin said innocently as Inuyasha ducked into the middle hut. The half demon ignored him. He set the limp form down on the raised wooden pallet with goose-down mattress. Then, he pulled the neatly folded blanket at the foot of the bed up around the girl's shoulders and left.  
  
He gave the kitsune and Kagome a glare before sitting down right in front of the doorway. "You got a problem?" He growled when the dark haired girl didn't look or jump away.  
  
"My problem? What's /my/ problem? I'd like to know what /your/ problem is, Inuyasha! I can understand that you'd be mad at me leaving and coming back too late to help, but acting like a complete-"  
  
"Shut the hell up, bitch!!" Inuyasha interrupted. "You have no clue-no freaking clue what you did to m-us!! I am this close to just ripping your head off!!" He held up his hand and indicated a very small distance. When Kagome opened her mouth to speak, the half demon swiftly withdrew his sword. But before he could do anything of harm towards the girl though.  
  
"SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!!" Kagome nearly screamed, her voice echoing off the canyon walls. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, hard. She didn't even wait for him to get up before she walked into the last hut and dropped onto the bed, glaring at the wall furiously. All her concentration set on wanting to burn a hole straight through it and pretend it was Inuyasha.  
  
The dog demon, on the other hand, pulled his face off the ground and growled in the direction of the reincarnation. "I liked Kykiou a hell of a lot better than you! And that's saying a lot for the dead bitch!"  
  
Of course it wasn't true. He had loved Kagome more than the priestess, but had fallen out when Naraku claimed all but one of the shards. And when he realized she wasn't coming back and someone else understood him better.  
  
Colin, who had sat watching the argument with interest, glanced from the half demon to the hut before scampering away to find Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha composed himself, wiping the dirt and bits of rock off his face before leaning against the hut Nathifa was in.  
  
"Sit!" The word was faint, but it still made the beads react and send him face first into the ground once more. It had been bad enough when she tripled the force, but when she tacked on an extra /after/ he had just gotten himself back to a relative normal. That had made him furious.  
  
//I'll get her when she sleeps.// He thought evilly as he composed himself once more. He sighed and tilted an ear towards the hut he was guarding and leaning against, making sure the inhabitant hadn't been disturbed. Then, he settled for sleep, each arm stuffed into the opposite sleeve and the Tetsusaiga sheathed and leaned against his shoulder under his arms.  
  
//"It's quiet." Shaddow grumbled.  
  
"And very beautiful." Nathifa commented. The dark haired girl sat on the lowest branch of a cherry tree. Inuyasha sat above her, somewhat to the right, in his usual position. And he seemed transfixed on the water surface nearby.  
  
She smiled a little sadly looking up at him. The sun was nearly down, and no one seemed to be paying attention to her or the half demon above her. She stood up on the branch, careful to keep her balance and the limb from shaking. The girl looked up and reached for the closest branch. She pulled herself up, making a few blossoms drop prematurely.  
  
The petals landed gracefully on the water's glassy, tranquil surface, causing ripples to slowly rock one another. Inuyasha blinked, ears turning towards the noise from below him. He could hear Shaddow's soft curses, Miroku's murmurs, Sango stoking the fire and, with Shippo's help, making supper. He also heard someone, bare foot, quietly slipping from one branch to another with the occasional soft rustle of protesting limbs.  
  
He sighed, decided to ignore her, hoping she'd leave him alone like last time. She reached the branch that was a little lower but was still next to the bough he perched on. Then, she sat, bare feet dangling high above the ground.  
  
"Hey." Nathifa's voice was soft, almost unsure, but pretty. //Something that could never get old.// He blinked at his own thought before dismissing it. "Um."  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks." Inuyasha muttered. His sensitive ears picked up her sigh, and he knew she must have rolled her eyes. "Really."  
  
"Then look at me and say it. If it's the truth then you'll look normal." The dark haired girl said. She moved. Inuyasha didn't expect her to move onto his branch until the extra weight made the branch bend away from him even more. He made sure his startled feeling was carefully hidden behind the usual nonchalant mask. "Well, look at me."  
  
"I'm thinking." He groused still staring at the calm lake. The sun was down completely, leaving only a retreating golden light in its wake. He looked at her solemnly. Nathifa's eyes were locked on his amber ones. "What?"  
  
Her steel gray eyes lowered to the branch and her hands. "What are you thinking about?" A few strands of hair fell from behind her ear. She shook them out of her face and turned her eyes back to his.  
  
"Kagome." The half demon stated bluntly. She made a noise of understanding and looked at the water. Several moments of silence passed, Inuyasha looking Nathifa's profile over, taking in every detail. The fading light was washing her pale skin, midnight hair, and steel eyes in a golden glow.  
  
//Gods. she looks so much like Kagome. So beautiful.// A small smile tweaked his lips, making his firm look soften. His golden eyes stared at the young woman, memorizing every detail. She blinked and looked back at him, their eyes locking on each other's.  
  
"I remind you of her. don't I?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if her pale pink lips had even moved. Her voice sounded like the wind gently blowing through the leaves and tangling itself in their hair to pull along. Wait. Her lips hadn't moved.  
  
//The who.?// The white haired boy glanced around, immediately tense, waiting for the one who had spoken to show themselves or make so noise to indicate where they were. He was completely unprepared for what happened.  
  
An ear flicked, hearing someone stir. He kept his eyes closed but listened carefully to see where the sound had come from. The girl shifted and mumbled his name before settling, still asleep. He smirked and let sleep claim him again.  
  
The touch was firm, yet soft, almost like kissing a rose. Her scent was sweet and mesmerizing, and he was utterly stunned. Her supple lips had fallen on his, gently teasing. Her kiss sent goose bumps and a shiver running through his body, despite the heat from her mouth.  
  
Nathifa slowly pulled away, chewing her lower lip nervously, eyes glancing at his every now and then. Inuyasha could smell the fear and excitement, knew she was feeling stupid just like him. She had kissed him and he had just sat there downright in shock and stupidity.  
  
"Sorry." She murmured and started to climb down. Her foot hadn't even touched the next branch down before his lips were locked on hers again. She gasped slightly, titling too precariously. The half demon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the dark haired girl onto his lap, kissing her deeper.  
  
//Kagome. no, Nat.// 


	6. Chapter Six

Long Gone and Forbidden  
  
By: Dragon Lady  
  
Chapter Six  
  
//Stupid mutt. Why does he have to be so mean? I came back, didn't I? What more does he want?// She paused; dropping the corner of the blanket she had been playing with. //I didn't have to stay away /that/ long. so I guess he does have a reason. I should've come back during summer vacation. None of this would've probably happened if I had.//  
  
Kagome sighed, guilt twisting in her chest again. //None of this would've happened had I not left, or had I come back earlier. Guess he does have a reason, but why is he being such a jerk?! He could be a little nicer or happier to see me! I wouldn't mind if it was a "Kagome! You bitch!" with a happy tone, but "Don't touch her." And why is he so protective of that girl anyway? She couldn't really be his new love. could she?//  
  
"Inuyasha. confusing jerk-wad." She mumbled into the soft mattress. She sighed again, feeling too restless to sleep. Her thoughts kept going around in circles now. Inuyasha and, what was her name, Nathifa, together? Inuyasha hating her, but loving another, seemingly more helpless girl?  
  
//He must really like protecting people. Hm.// Her thoughts were interrupted when the person she was thinking about suddenly came in.  
  
"Sit!!"  
  
"Whaddya do that for?! It's not like I was going to hurt you!" He yelled. Kagome ignored him and stared at the wall again, her eyes burning holes into it. "Look, Sango asked me to give you this, in case you had any wounds needing to be fixed."  
  
"I'd say you're the one who needs to be fixed." She mumbled. Inuyasha froze from handing her the medical package Sango had given him and glared at her.  
  
"I'd still like to know what the hell is your problem." He said dropping the package on her back. She rolled over and threw it back at him. He caught it and set it on the floor. "Look. I was a little grumpy with you earlier, I'll admit, but you should remember. I was always like that."  
  
"To the point that you threatened to kill. me. heh." Kagome smiled a little embarrassed. True, he had always seemed slightly short with her, and he had threatened to kill her a couple times. "Sorry." She murmured and sat up, allowing the half demon to sit down next to her.  
  
He took the unspoken offer and sat, legs crossed and hands stuck into opposite sleeves. His knee was a few inches away from hers, and his facial expression was unclear. What was he intending to do?  
  
"Kagome. can I ask you something?" Her heartbeat quickened. Maybe he didn't love that other girl after all. Maybe he still wanted her.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and pulled his kimono halfway off, revealing to her the gashes on his sides and shoulder. "Think you could take care of them?"  
  
Kagome looked at the wounds carefully, absently mindedly digging through the first aid kit. She looked back and searched some more, looking for the right herbs and bandages. Finding them, she mixed the herbs into a thick salve in a grinding bowl. She then smoothed the ointment onto and into the cuts as gently as she could, though it still made him wince. And with the bandages in place, the half demon shrugged his kimono back on.  
  
"What about your leg?" Kagome asked after noticing the red fabric of his pants was dark with blood. Inuyasha glanced at it and shrugged. "Let me look at it."  
  
"What?!" He looked at her stunned and horrified. "No way are you getting anywhere near there!" Just the thought of her examining him anyplace below waist made him cringe.  
  
"Someone needs to look at it. It could get worse, and then we'd have to lock you in hut so you could heal again." She stated.  
  
"You remember I'm a guy, and I have different body parts, right?!" Kagome blushed. She hadn't thought about it that way. And getting him to actually take his pants off for her to look at the wound would be. mortifying! "Besides, it'll be healed up by tomorrow."  
  
"Really? Then why have me dress the other wounds if you were just going to take it all off tomorrow? Hm?" She prodded. The dark haired girl nearly laughed when the white haired boy's face turned a small shade of red darker.  
  
//Maybe he does still love me.// She thought hopefully.  
  
"Well. I. I. better go. Nat's waking up and all." He pulled away from her slightly only to have her lean forward on him. His face turned redder. Kagome merely leaned forward more.  
  
//Should I kiss him?//  
  
"Ka.gome?" He said slowly. Inuyasha didn't like the look in her eyes or the fact that she was so close he could. he could just. kiss her. And that's what he did. Roughly pressing his lips to hers. How long had he wanted to do this? To feel her pressed against him?  
  
Kagome shifted, moving towards him more. Inuyasha licked her lip and she opened her mouth. She tasted so sweet. And her kisses were almost as great as.  
  
The half demon pulled away abruptly, Kagome falling onto his chest. "Wrong. I can't. you're not." She pressed a finger to his lips before kissing him again. His ear twitched. He could hear Nathifa waking up. Kindly pushing the girl away, Inuyasha stood up and left.  
  
She sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from her eyes in an attempt to get them to focus. She remembered the last thing she saw, Inuyasha, and they had been falling before she had.  
  
She opened her mouth and only a wheezing sound came out. She tried again, getting more noise before licking her lips. Another try and finally, a barely audible sound came out.  
  
"Inu. Inuyasha." She rasped. Her throat was too dry. She needed water, anything liquid. She tried swallowing again, finding only that it hurt.  
  
"Here." A cup of water was pushed into her hands and she drank hastily. A pair of arms pulled her towards the young man sitting next to her. She was pulled into his lap and held like a small child. The dark haired girl leaned onto him, feeling safer, as she sipped on the rest of her water.  
  
"It's okay." The white haired boy cradled her, stroking her hair gently. "You're safe, Nat. No one's gonna mess with you." He murmured softly into her ear. Nathifa looked up into Inuyasha's gold eyes and smiled, knowing he wouldn't lie to her. He smiled back slightly.  
  
"What happened?" Her voice was nearly normal, still soft and somewhat raspy. She took another sip and cleared her throat the best she could. The half demon nuzzled her, growling vaguely. The girl giggled and pushed him away playfully. "Come on. Tell me."  
  
He sighed, his appearance looking dreamy, almost like he was thinking about. Her face reddened and she began fidgeting with the cup of water in her hands. He laughed slightly and nuzzled her again.  
  
"We were freed." He whispered tenderly in her ear. "Someone came back to get us off. She-"  
  
"Was it Kagome?" She asked abruptly.  
  
"Well. uh." He was startled by the suddenness of the question. The white haired demon scratched behind one of his ears, tilting his head to the side a bit. She poked his side making him grunt and wince.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't."  
  
"I know. You weren't awake during the battle, so just." Inuyasha was silenced first by her finger on his lips, then by her own lips on his. He could feel the magic flow through her into him, felt the pain from the wounds slowly ebb away.  
  
She pulled away and kissed his nose. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah." A white, furry ear twitched. He looked up at the cloth hanging in the doorway. There was a slight bulge and a large brown eye peering in at them. "Kagome." He growled.  
  
Both girls looked at him in shock. Kagome almost immediately dropped the cloth and stood silently, barely breathing. Nathifa followed Inuyasha's gaze towards the door, seeing the curtain gently wavering.  
  
"It's just the wind." She murmured turning her attention back on him. The half demon frowned, ear twitching slightly. She poked his chest bringing his attention fully on her again. "Forget it. It wasn't anything."  
  
"Ch." The white haired boy rolled his eyes. He had heard something, but he decided to forget about it. for now. Inuyasha grinned and chuckled evilly. The dark girl in his arms raised an eyebrow. He pushed her back onto the bed, tickling her.  
  
Nathifa looked up at him lovingly, her hands clasped behind his neck. The half demon smiled back and kissed her again, enjoying the way her body felt against his once again. He gently rubbed her shoulder with one hand, mindful of his claws. The other hand was twined in her midnight hair, twirling it around his fingers.  
  
He gave her another passionate kiss and nuzzle before rolling off of her to lie next to the girl. He pulled her against him and the blanket over their heads, as he gently kissed her to sleep.  
  
"I love you." He purred into her ear, thankful to be able to still hold her.  
  
Kagome, who had been sitting outside, listening disgustedly, felt tears sting her eyes. She swallowed hard; trying force them back but to no avail. The tears fell in a steady stream as the dark haired girl stood and ran back into her hut and dove onto the bed, sobbing her heart out. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Long Gone and Forbidden  
  
By: Dragon Lady  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Okay, Let's see how your arm's doing, Miroku." Shaddow looked up as Sango and one of the healers came in. A shiver ran up her spine as the blond woman neared.  
  
//A weak, but well trained priestess. I need a snack.// The demoness glanced at the sack sitting not too far away. She argued with herself on whether or not she should get one of the hearts she'd taken in battle or one of the lungs. //Decisions, decisions. I have fewer lungs. so I guess I'll get one of the hearts.//  
  
She stuck out her foot, too lazy to stand and get it. Trapping the excess rope under her boot, the dark red haired demon dragged it over within reaching range before grabbing the bag and digging through her assortment of body parts for her decided snack.  
  
Her face lit up, fangs barely showing, as she smelled one of the more aged ones near the bottom. //Perfect.// She thought and with drew the bundled up heart. //Just like a soul. The long it has to ripen, the better.//  
  
A rotting stench filled the room as Shaddow unwrapped the organ. Miroku and Sango didn't seem to mind the smell, but the healer did. The young woman turned a lovely shade of puke green before rushing out the door.  
  
The monk shook his head, and the exterminator glanced at the demoness before following the girl out. Shaddow was too content to have found such a treasure to notice any looks or the retching sounds coming from outside.  
  
"You have to scare them off, don't you?" Miroku asked, sitting up straight. He was wearing only a pair of pants and the guard over his Wind Tunnel.  
  
The demoness nodded and took another bite of her snack. She chewed it somewhat before saying, "Mikos, priestesses, holy women, whatever you want to call them, bother me. I'd prefer," She swallowed and continued. "To scare them off, then one of them coming within arm's length."  
  
"Would you mind eating somewhere else, then?" The woman shrugged, stood, and walked out. She grinned at the blond healer, revealing her bloody fangs, as she passed the girl and Sango.  
  
"I'll be out for a while. I still have business to take care of so don't wait up. And tell Nathifa I'll be taking her to Ebon in a week to get the jewel shard out."  
  
"Shaddow. Shouldn't we just leave it where it is?" Sango asked as the priestess had gone back inside the hut. The demoness looked back at her with an indefinable look in her dark red eyes.  
  
"It's a threat to her life." The dark red haired woman growled. Sango nodded, understanding the strong motherly feelings Shaddow held for the girl.  
  
"I'll tell her."  
  
"OW!" Both women turned to look at the hut behind them. The young priestess who had been tending to all of the monk's wounds strode out, arms crossed.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled walking back into the hut. Shaddow turned and left, laughing at the scorning the man was getting.  
  
A few miles from the guarded city stood a man, dressed in a white baboon skin. He stood still as a stone statue as Shaddow walked up to him, calm and utterly unaware. She looked at the unfinished parts of her snack, cleaning her teeth with her tongue. She shrugged and tossed it over her shoulder.  
  
"When will I get the rest of the jewel?" The man asked, his voice somewhat gruff, clearly displeased. The demoness jumped back, bringing her weapons out in a ready position.  
  
"Naraku!" She nearly screeched as she recognized him. She quickly sheathed her weapons and lowered her head in a brisk nod. She looked at the hollowed out holes that were the eyeholes, and sighed slightly. "I will be taking the girl to Ebon's at the end of the week. And I will make sure no one tags along this time."  
  
Naraku snorted and laughed, sending waves of chills rolling up the woman's spine. "Inuyasha will not let you go without him." Shaddow turned her head to some extent. She knew she was wrong to think the half-breed would let the girl go without his presence. "I have a better idea. Kykiou."  
  
A priestess stepped out of the shadows from the surrounding forest. She was wearing what she always had, a white, long sleeved shirt with loose red pants and sandals. She held a bow in one hand, and a quiver of arrows was strung across her back.  
  
"Let Inuyasha and anyone else who wants to come along. Take them through the demon forest, across the Great Chasm, and through the plains to Ebon's. Do not go around. I want them worn out. After that, your only job is to get the girl away from the rest of them."  
  
Shaddow looked at the woman with a glare. A priestess. He trusted a priestess that had once been the lover of Inuyasha more than her. It made her mad, envious, utterly disgusted. Although she had met Naraku after he had joined with the priestess, it still made her sick. But if enduring her meant getting Shade back, then the demoness could endure. for now.  
  
Naraku started to leave, Kykiou following solemnly. "What about the reincarnate?" Shaddow asked. The question made both stop. An arrow flew past the demoness' ear. The woman barely flinched, even though she hadn't even seen the priestess move.  
  
//So the priestess can't live without the help of a shard. Not since that girl has most of her soul. Hm. at least I won't die from lack of life support.// Shaddow sneered slightly. Now that she really paid attention to her senses, there was a certain dead air about the priestess. //Must've just been revived.//  
  
The woman's flesh smelled of dirt, worms, and decay. She was obviously just dug up. The blood in her veins was dilute and had settled in the pathways in the entire body. The priestess was almost completely Naraku's.  
  
"If she comes, then it will make my accomplice whole once again, and she will help me complete the Shikon no Tama. In fact, if you bring both along, I will make sure neither you nor Shade will be susceptible to death."  
  
A smile flickered through Shaddow's face as the woman bowed her head. "I will bring anyone you wish me to, Naraku."  
  
"Good." The demoness looked up, not surprised when both priestess and demon lord were gone, no trace of their recent presence.  
  
//Perfect.//  
  
"We've built and protected this city. Accepting anyone who can prove his or her vow to help us defeat Naraku. We were hoping, Kagome, that you would come back to help us get Inuyasha and Nathifa off the tree." Miroku finished.  
  
"Now, with the Tetsusaiga and the last jewel shard in our possession, we have a chance of beating Naraku. We could attack him. Shaddow?"  
  
The demoness looked up at her name. She smiled slightly. "It didn't take as long as I thought. Filling them in on the past few hundred years?"  
  
"Yeah." Sango replied. "I told Nathifa."  
  
"Do we have to go to Ebon? Can't someone here take it out?" The dark haired girl sitting next to Inuyasha asked. The half demon's ear twitched in her direction, but his eyes remained closed. He looked as if he was sleeping, but Shaddow could tell he was full aware of everything going on around him.  
  
The demoness sighed and sat down on a pile of blankets. "Ye-eeeesss!" The blankets beneath her moved and groaned. She fell off and looked behind her. Under the covers were Colin and the girl Kagome. "Oh. you two. Sorry."  
  
"You'd better be!" The kitsune replied, fur ruffled and face skewed in anger. Kagome sat up and arranged her clothes and hair.  
  
"Well. That was rude." The girl said, glaring at Shaddow. Nathifa giggled. All three people looked at her. She stopped and half hid behind Inuyasha, who smirked as he felt her grab his kimono.  
  
"Shaddow's like that. She sits down where it looks comfortable." The gray- eyed girl said quietly. Kagome glared at Shaddow and crossed her arms.  
  
"I guess. Just ask before you sit down on someone again." The demoness was about to make a smart mouthed comment when her young charge clasped a hand over the woman's mouth.  
  
Shaddow whirled and nearly fainted when she saw how the half angel was reaching her. The girl's hand was on Inuyasha's upper thigh, and her body was leaning up against his. The half demon opened his eyes and smiled. He dipped his head opening his mouth. The half demon bit the girl.  
  
"Ow! You halfwit!" Nathifa sat up on her knees, rubbing her shoulder. He just grinned at her. She frowned at him for a few minutes, and then she remembered something. "Should we tell them?"  
  
"Now?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded.  
  
"Tell us what?" Miroku asked. The white haired demon sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'll tell." He offered. Nathifa sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his and snuggling into him. "Nathifa and I are. let's say she's my woman now." Inuyasha said softly, reaching to brush his fingers against the girl's cheek.  
  
Jaws dropped and just about everyone's eyes were popping out of their heads. All except Kagome who seemed more angered by this than anything.  
  
"Got a problem, Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, looking in her direction.  
  
"Yeah. I don't see how you can sleep with someone you haven't known very long." Kagome countered. The half demon growled again putting a hand on his sword. "Sit!!"  
  
Inuyasha went flat on his face only to be yanked up by the hair. Shaddow, fist full of silver locks, pulled his head back. "What the freaking hell did you do!?!?!" The demoness shrieked.  
  
The half-breed managed to get his hair free from the demoness' grip. He shoved her back, and glanced around. Just about everyone else was just recovering from his or her shock. He straightened himself up and sat back as he had. Nathifa climbed into his lap, and he protectively put his arms around her.  
  
"We're mates." The dark haired girl stated simply, nuzzling the white haired demon's neck, perfectly happy. Kagome felt sick. /She/ was her replacement?! A sissy little girl who acted like a helpless moron. Yes, Kagome was jealous. Yes, she wanted to undo everything and go back to the way things were. She still wanted Inuyasha as much as she had over a year ago.  
  
"You! Girl!" Shaddow pointed at Kagome, looking very red faced and flustered, panic hidden by anger. "Kagome. You can see the shard, can't you? Which one has it?!"  
  
"Why should I tell you? Why should I tell anyone? It doesn't matter. It's in your possession, isn't it?" Kagome started to leave. The demoness grabbed her skirt and pulled her back down, the girl landing with a hard thud.  
  
"You're not leaving until you tell me." Shaddow stated simply, seemingly regaining her calm. Kagome frowned and tried to get up again. She was just pushed back down. Inuyasha was hiding his laughter while his 'mate' was looking at her.  
  
Kagome looked at the two sensing the shard in one of them, but it was hard to tell which one had it. She focused harder. A faint glow appeared around Nathifa, her gray eyes staring directly into Kagome's.  
  
"Her. Nat." Inuyasha's chuckling immediately stopped and his arms became tighter around the girl in his lap. He growled.  
  
"Nathifa to you, bitch." He snarled. Shaddow sighed, sounding very relieved. She waved her hand to dismiss Kagome, who stood and walked out. "What's the matter, Shaddow? You seemed worried for a minute, there." Nathifa asked. Miroku shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"What's your problem, monk?" Inuyasha asked indifferently.  
  
"Never thought you, of all people, Inuyasha, would get to. uh. get a mate before me." Miroku replied. "Guess we should have figured it out sooner."  
  
"The way you were acting around her. well, it seemed like you were overprotective." Sango sighed shaking her head while staring at the two cuddling. "Inuyasha. Nathifa. who would've guessed. And here we thought you were just trying to replaced Kagome."  
  
"I was. at first. but she, like Kagome and Kykiou, showed me how different they were from each other. I'm glad I finally found someone who wouldn't leave me for anything."  
  
"You still have your life in front of you, Inuyasha. There's still a chance." The monk stated. "And besides, one of you has to die before the other."  
  
"Well, Nat ain't dyin' before me, that's for sure." Inuyasha stated gruffly.  
  
"No, I'll die at the same time. That way neither of us has grief to bear." Nathifa said softly. Inuyasha gently stroked her head, kissing the top of it.  
  
"If that's all we're going to talk about tonight, then I'm getting her to bed." The half demon stood, cradling the half angel in his arms.  
  
"Don't you mean 'bed her', not 'put her to bed'." Miroku had barely gotten the sentence out before Sango had smacked him in the back of the head, and Inuyasha had stomped his face into the floor.  
  
"Get your head out of your pants, Miroku." Sango said disgustedly as she stood to leave. "I suggest we all get to bed. We'll discuss more in the morning." With that, she left, the half-demons and demon following. Miroku rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"What's a 'mate'?" Colin asked. The monk was surprised he was still there; he had been so quite no one had even remembered his presence. "Well. What's a 'mate'?"  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll explain in the morning." 


End file.
